


Restless Nights

by rynoa29



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynoa29/pseuds/rynoa29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dino wakes up in his bed alone, again. D18, Future Arc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless Nights

Dino woke up abruptly. He sat up with a gasp on his lips, his heart at his throat. What he’d dreamt had been…

_Not true_ , he thought, quickly reminding himself. His hand reached out beside him, over the cool, smooth creases of his bed sheets. But when the only thing it met was the cold, empty spot besides him, Dino’s heart twinged, and his expression fell slightly.  _But it might as well be_ , he thought then, somewhat bitterly.

Kyouya was gone. Kyouya was gone, and Dino didn’t know when he would be back—or if he would be back. It was a tough situation they were in now. The Vongola Guardians had been switched out for their younger counterparts, and Dino was once again stuck with the task of training a fifteen-year-old Kyouya. The nostagic situation he found himself in would have been amusing if it had happened at another point—but it didn’t, and Dino felt frustrated instead. (Scared, too, though he wasn’t going to admit it to anyone.)

There was nothing he could do about it though. Dino knew this, so he did his best not to let it get to him. Instead, he put his usual smile on his face every time he went to meet up with Tsuna and Reborn (who were  _alive_ ; they were still here, smiling, breathing), and everyone else.

Right now though, Dino didn’t have the will to smile.  _How can I?_  he thought then, and as he felt that familiar despair begin to overwhelm him, Dino reached over a little further and grabbed the shirt that was hanging off the other side of the bed. It was Kyouya’s. The Vongola Cloud Guardian had left the white button-up shirt there the last time he’d been here. Dino had puzzled over this at first, as Kyouya was never one to leave things behind when he left. But he understood now.

Dino sighed and pulled the shirt up to his face. His hand tightened over the fabric as he tried to take in the lingering scent of his missing lover.

_Kyouya_ , Dino thought, his heart aching.  _You’re alright, aren’t you? You’ll come back to me, won’t you?_

Dino’s eyes closed, and a moment later he fell back on his bed. He let Kyouya’s shirt fall over his face. The thin fabric covered his face completely Dino lay there tiredly.

He tried to let his worries go, knowing he had to get back to sleep in order to be in top condition tomorrow. The task of training his lover’s younger self wasn’t going to be a walk in the park; the responsability that fell on Dino felt all the more heavier when there was so much at stake.

Dino had to do his best and keep a good face on though. They would get through this. Kyouya would come back to him.

_And when he does, I’m going to hit him so hard from keeping me out of the loop like this. You could have at least warned me, you bastard,_  Dino thought grumpily.

When Dino finally fell asleep, the comforting scent of his lover allowed his dreams to be more pleasant than before. 


End file.
